


Cover for "The Joker" by cinderella81

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Catching up on transferring my art from livejournal. cinderella81 asked for covers for her fics on her 2007 holiday wishlist.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 6





	Cover for "The Joker" by cinderella81

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [cinderella81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81). Log in to view. 




End file.
